Communication networks allow network clients, such as computer systems, to exchange data with each other at ever-increasing speeds. Communication protocols define the techniques and formats that such devices use when exchanging data via the communication networks. Communication networks connect the devices over various media, such as optical, electrical, or wireless media, and/or a combination thereof. Further, such a network can include network devices that facilitate such communication. These network devices (such as switches, routers, and the like) provide, for example, routing functionality that can route data (e.g., carried in packets, datagrams, frames, or the like) from one point in the communications network to another, possibly within a larger communication network.
While embodiments such as those presented in the application are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are provided as examples in the drawings and description of example embodiments. It should be understood that the drawings and description of example embodiments are not intended to limit the embodiments to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of methods and systems such as those described herein, as defined by the appended claims.